Misunderstood
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: My second Tendershipping Not a songfic. It's actually sad and weird...so yeah. Anyway, after Bakura leaves, does Ryou feel deferent or the same about him? MIGHT be a one-shot! One more thing, this is actually a bit of everything, not just romance and..


**This is a weird Yaoi, I was kinda said when I wrote this... so yeah.**

**This MIGHT be a one-shot, it's about how Ryou feels after Bakura leaves. Takes place after the Egyptian Arc, THAT explans it better.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

As the Sun Fades.....

Ryou's POV.

I stand in Egypt, watching the sun gently fade away with night drawing nearer to completeness. My pain and soul fading along with it, I gaze gently at the horizon as the colors softly dance beautifully along the dim sky. I hold myself almost tightly, my figers resting rather loosely against the elbows of the opposite side.

I'm wearing my black trench coat, blue and white striped t-shirt and dark blue jeans. My coat following gently alike my hair as the wind blew softly. As soft tears harshly formed in my eyes, I closed them softly and thought of the person I love.... Bakura....

You're gone now..... I'll never see you again.... After so many years of being with you, being able to talk with you even if it 'caused me pain, I can't stop thinking about you. The others tell me you're a demon, that you're cruel and evil... They say I should be happy that you're gone. But I'm not... I want to be with you, 'Kura. I want to see you again....even if only for a moment.

Before I met you, I was but a lonely child with no one to trust. I had no one to trust..... My heart had an empty side, a side that felt as though it would never be filled.....

I wondered....Would my other half ever be filled?... Would my heart know the feeling of love, trust and security? I thought it would never be filled, I thought I'd be lonely forever until I died.....

But then....Something came to me....Something dark and cruel....and evil....Something that was hurting just like me, something that wanted to feel the same thing as me. Something that wanted to have the sence of love and trust...and security. Something that wanted to be loved and cared for.

You, Bakura....... Your heart was clouded in darkness with no light. No innocents or kindness with an emprty piece. You lost your family, your village and life.... You have hatred toward the Pharaoh for two reasons...not one. Yes, t'is true he took your family and life away, but you also hadred toward him 'cause you thought he knew the feeling of being safe and having people to trust.

But you....You only had yourself, and yourself alone... No one to talk to, you were alone not unlike myself. And alike me, you're deferent from others. You want to be kind and caring, but your possestion forbids it. You are strong due to being by yourself. Although you were alone with no one to encourage you, you still had the strength to fight and act the bravest. You hide your tears...and act alone.

You thought you were alone, but you weren't, Bakura.... When you came into my world, the both of us found what we wanted most. Someone who cared, someone to talk to and be with. We may have not gotten along, but we were together at least.

I was afraid of the world, afraid to be hurt by anyone. Of course, you hurt me. You beat me so much, said such cruel hearted things to me... Why? Why did you do all that Bakura? You said you thought it would make me stronger....Make me into a tougher man. But I kept being the 'weakling'... the name you'd given me in thought. I hated you for years.....

But then...I suddenly realized, my heart was full.... It no longer held an empty half, it was all there instead of being half gone.... My heart was complete. Although you were cruel, you still protected me threw many dangers. You were the one telling me to wipe my tears and would tell me it was alright. That was rare, but you still offered comfort every one-in-a-while.

And now look where we are..... Completely seperated from each other... You're gone, but my heart still feels complete. My soul doesn't feel lonely anymore. I still feel safe and secure.... But you're gone.... How can this be?

Although you hid from me, I cold still feel the tears in your heart. The innocents you once had, your crying self. I still feel your crying...but it isn't because of your past. It's something to do with what you've done in the pressent... In my time.

I look up at the now almost star light sky and wonder. _Bakura.... What is wrong? You are free now, you've completed your past and moved on.... Yet, you still cry tears in your heart?... Why? _I cannot hear you anymore. But something inside....near my heart...is telling me you're answer. I can not make out the words, but I'm feeling your sorrow and regret. _I apologize..... _Is what your heart tells mine. Are you still alive, Bakura? Are you hiding from me again to cover your tears?

You don't have to hide.... I'll never judge you as a cry baby. But as a normal being with feelings. You don't have to cry anymore, Bakura. I know you hate me, but I'll always be there for you... I always have.

I wipe the streming tears from my check and swallow hard, God I miss you 'Kura. I know you're gone.... I'll have to move on... But..... How can I?

I must leave you, but I don't want to. I want to be with you, I want to wipe your tears and say it's alright to cry. I want you to still be here...with me. I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you're cruel. I want to be with you.

I turn away as the bright moon lightly appears, along with the forgiveness in my heart. Bakura.... It is true.... I forgive you for everything, for beating and saying cruel things to me. I forgive you for using me as your Host, I forgive you for hating me whilst I loved you.

I suddenly grab the clothing covering my chest, my heart is warming. I look up and a special star glows brightly. I smile. Bakura....... You heard me, you heard my forgiveness. You know I love you, and you know you're never alone. No matter how much you think you are, you'll never be.... I'll always be there... even if you're gone.... And I know, with all my heart and soul, that you'll always be with me....

I cry one last tear and smile, the tear drop softly running down my check. No...It is not a sad tear. It's a happy one. Bakura will always be with me, I'll never be alone again... Perhaps I _can _move on... It might not be with Bakura, but I'll try to live as happily as he wants me to......

I walk to Yugi and the others, my tears dry and my life is filled. I look up at the sky once more and smile. I know Bakura went to the afterlife, he wasn't as bad as everyone thought. He was just _misunderstood _alike me.... Goodbye, Bakura. I love you....

**A month later in Domino.**

I sit comfortly on the couch of my livingroom, lying half on my stomach and half on my side. I'm just watching tv for a while... It's rainning out, so I don't suppose I'll go out today. Perhaps I'll just stay in and read a book later with a nice cup of tea. Sounds good.

It's been a month since Bakura left, but I'm not sad anymore. I haven't cried since that day, now I've been happy. I'm sure Bakura wanted that for me, perhaps he's also happy. I smile and sigh softly, casuing a few white hairs to blow a little from my banes.

Before I know it, the show I was watching is over and I stand to go do what I'd planned. I walk into the kicthen and make myself a nice cup of tea before turning back to the livingroom. I grab book off the book celf and make my way to the sofa before sitting down. As I begin to read, my mid is imaginning myself as the main charactor in the book. A month ago, I would imagine Bakura, not myself. But now I do.... I see myself when I read, I suppose it's because Bakura is gone.....

Oh well.... I can't go back in time and prevent anything from happening... I can only dream.... But even those aren't real.

~*Bakura's POV*~

I watch Ryou from where I am.... Yes, since he forgave me, I was able to let go of all the darkness in my heart. I was able to go to the afterlife, and now I'm watching over my dear Ryou. The person I'd sworn to protect at all cost. But now I wish to return to him... to tell him how much I love him.

I wish I could go back and change everything, I wish I would've been more gentle with him. I can't help but feel regret.

I thought....When I would finally leave, I thought the fillness in my heart would leave along with it. I didn't want it to go, I wanted it to stay forever, but I thought it weren't possible. Being how evil I was.... But when I left I was strangely surprised to have the feeling become more.

I feel as free as wind, and as gentle as a breeze. I am finally free... But I'd give up that freedom if I could see Ryou... with him being able to see me the same.

I sigh softly, this pain in my heart has drifted away thankfully. Which allowed me to enter into the afterlife. But now, I'm begging Ra to allow me to go back. I want to be with Ryou, I want him to know how much I love him... I want him to know so bad. Perhaps, I'll be able to be a better person for my little Hikari. But if Ra says no... I'll never be able to tell Ryou in person. I want to so badly, it hurts.

Ryou knows I love him, but I want to tell him. I want to hear myself say the words, I haven't hurt myself actually saying 'I love you' in such a long time. Mind you, I'm not usually this soft. But no one needs to know how I feel.... I need to act the stronge one, not the weakling like Ry -......No, Ryou isn't a weakling anymore. He's learned to move on, he's not weak. He's strong......

To be continued.

* * *

**Gah ahead and review and tell me how weird I am.... **

**I told you I was sad! **

**Please review**


End file.
